


Crimson Eyes

by GuardianOfTheLoaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, One Shot, Seizures, Summoning, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheLoaf/pseuds/GuardianOfTheLoaf
Summary: Noct's first summoning.





	Crimson Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Noct Whump Week. Of course, I released this early again because I just can't wait, i'm too impatient. The prompt was; summoning. For any questions you can ask on my Tumblr here -> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whoviankhajiit. Thank you so much for reading, I've been at a low spot and writing helps, though I have no medical knowledge so I'm sure this is incredibly inaccurate. If you find any inaccuracies I would love to know. I hope you enjoy!

They got caught out after dark. It was completely unintentional. They had gotten up at the break of dawn to head into a cave to grab a royal arm. It had been an extremely long walk there, plus the walking and fighting inside the mines that by the time they started their journey to head back out Noct's knee had given out and they had been forced to rest. His leg just stopped working mid step and he had plummeted to the ground with a surprised yelp.

The others were immediately on guard, searching for enemies, but Noctis calmed them by letting them know it was just his knee acting up. He pulled himself over to lean against a rock while Ignis crouched in front of him and pulled the leg of his trousers up. Prompto crouched near, aware of the problems the Prince too often faced with his body. "It's swollen." Iggy remarked, pressing his fingers against the sides of his kneecap. Noct hissed, his leg jerking and almost kicking Iggy's hip. Prompto scooted closer to his friend, leaning into his side to try to give him some comfort.

"We don't have time to mess around in here," Gladio commented gruffly. Prompto watched the corners of Noct's lips turn down but no one said anything to the Shield.

"Here," Ignis said and removed a potion from the armiger. "Good thing we stocked up on curatives before going on this adventure." The advisor sighed, handing it to Noct and watching him drink it, grimacing at the foul taste. Noctis frowned after finishing the potion, watching it set to work on his knee. Of course, it wouldn't completely heal it, but it would ease the swelling and the pain. Noct extended his leg a few times, bracing himself with his hands on the ground to his sides, testing the joint. After a few moments of that and the others watching closely, he nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." He said.

Prompto sat back. "Are you sure?" Noct nodded absently, focusing on scooting his back up the rock to lift himself up. He gingerly put his weight on his knee and sighed. It hurt, not as much as before but it was painful to walk on. What he really needed was his father's brace. He scowled at that thought and straightened. He was reluctant to have to rely on a brace to walk comfortably.

"Let's go." He reaffirmed, and they set off. Prompto stuck close to his side, ready to catch him should he fall. They ended up stalled once again by numerous ruthless imps that chased them out of the mines and into the darkness of the outside. Noct's eyes blinked rapidly, struggling to come to terms with the fact that it was dark outside already. Had they really been in there that long?

"Shit," Gladio growled as they stumbled out. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at the time and cursed again. "We can't go back into the mines because of those damn imps and the car is closer than the nearest haven which is..." He pulled out a map, shining his phone light at it. "...about three miles away."

"We will return to the car." Ignis decided, nudging Gladio to put the map away.

They started forward at a slight jog, Noct's teeth gritted as his knee screamed in protest. "Doing alright?" Prompto asked, dropping next to him as he noticed the Prince lagging behind a bit.

"I'll be fine once we get to the car." Noctis returned, his voice pained.

Prompto patted his shoulder, his chocobo butt hair waving in the wind. "We're almost there. I can see it." Noctis looked up, peering through the darkness at the silver line that was the road through the trees and managed to catch a glint of moonlight reflecting off the hood of the Regalia. Noctis was so happy to see it and a burst of energy flowed through him. He sped up, ready to collapse in the back seat of the home that was the car.

By the time they made it back to the car Noct collapsed inside, exhausted, his knee aching and pulsing with every beat of his heart. He leaned his head back weightlessly, his eyes automatically closing. "That was fast." Prompto remarked, sliding into the passenger seat and looking back at Noct. Gladio shook his head and relaxed into the back of the seat as Ignis started the vehicle and slid onto the road, making a U-Turn to head toward the nearest Haven. Gladio kept a careful eye out for their surroundings, watching for demons and just really hoping they could make it back to the haven uneventfully. He was so-

The car lurched, sliding to a sideways stop. Noctis jerked away, catching himself on the door. "Maaaan." He heard Prompto groan at the Iron Giant that was being birthed from the ground. Noct grimaced, dreading this fight, exhausted and sore. He really just wanted to be washed and in bed. They piled out of the car, conjuring their weapons from the armory. They had already been sighted so there was nothing left to do except fight the thing. Noctis lifted the Engine Blade with sore muscles and flung it forward, letting it bury itself in the hard flesh of their foe as he warped forward, grabbing the hilt and yanking it out to jump out of the way of the things giant weapon. He rolled to a stop, Gladio running ahead of him to slam his heavy sword in the Iron Giant's leg. It stumbled to the side, throwing its blade out in a wide arc that Prompto barely dodged, electing to drop to the ground rather than be hit. It did manage to clip Noctis's shoulder, throwing him to side, his shoulder popping out of place. He grunted at the impact as he hit the ground right on his injured shoulder. What luck he was managing to have today.

Noct managed to stand, preparing to conjure an ice flask to throw at the demon with the hand that still worked. He wanted it dead. Now. He was caught off guard though by a sharp force hitting him in the back, throwing him forward and causing his body to convulse spastically. He rolled onto his back with a gasp, catching sight of the Ariadne that had managed to catch him unawares. "Behind us!" He managed to call out, trying to warn the others so the same thing wouldn't happen to them. He was reminded again of their sheer bad luck and wanted to curse the world for throwing everything it could at them. He half expected MT's to show up at this point.

Prompto raced to his side and grabbed him by the arm, hauling him up, yanking him painfully out of the way as the Iron Giant's sword hit the ground with a loud crash that shook the ground under their feet. Noct hadn't even noticed it coming. Prompto struggled to keep them standing on the shaking ground, both of them gasping, Noct trying to catch his breath after being shocked, the residual electricity still passing through his body. "This is too much." Prom choked out, firing with his free hand at the steel colored bulk. It turned its head to face them, nostrils flaring from its massive skull. Noctis shoved his friend to the side, dodging an attack from the Tarantula's the Ariadne had just summoned. "We can't win this." Prompto yelled fearfully in Noct's ear, glancing behind them.

Almost in sync with those words a huge pressure grew in Noctis's skull. He grunted, his body falling against Prompto. "Noct?" The blonde gasped, stumbling under the man's weight. The Ariadne took advantage of their sudden weakness and their separation from their friends who continued to fight the Iron Giant. The spider like creature sent out a flow of lightning that hit both Prompto and Noctis, dropping them to the ground in a spasmed tangle of limbs. Saliva flowed out of Noct's mouth, he was in so much pain. His knee was a raging ball of agony, his head felt like it was being crushed, his dislocated shoulder was burning, and this was all personified by the electricity now coursing through his body.

Gladio was suddenly at his side, pulling him up. "We can't retreat, we're surrounded." His Shield yelled in his ear. The pressure in Noct's head increased until he was seeing spots. He froze against Gladiolus as a deep voice spoke in his head, offering their help in a strange language he could somehow understand. Ramuh.

"Please. Help." Noctis muttered, thunder shaking the sky, purple lightning illuminating their way.

"Huh?" Gladio frowned, then started when his Prince let out a bloodcurdling scream, clutching his head, both legs giving out. Before Gladio could even consider what was happening a colossal hand descended from the sky and snatched Noct out of the Shield's arms. Gladio gasped, unable to move as he looked up at the titanic God that towered above them, a massive staff sparking with the same purple lightning that lit the sky was clutched in the hand that didn't hold the Prince. Gladio could do nothing but blink rapidly as the God lifted it up in a show of unbelievable power.

"Get down!" Ignis cried out, he and Prompto running at him. They took what cover they could, dropping to the ground and clutching each other as the world literally exploded around them. Gladio held his shield above them, catching the debris that flew around them. The sound of Prompto screaming almost couldn't be heard over the sound of the sky ripping apart.

Noct could see nothing but brilliant light as he was held aloft. He could feel the pull of Ramuh on his mind, on his very soul, touching places within him that he didn't know existed, drawing from sources of magic and energy he didn't even think he had. He could feel the rough, cold surface underneath him. Ramuh's hand. He remembered his father trying to explain what Summoning was like and Noct had thought it sounded amazing, but now, he realized it was the opposite. This was awful, feeling Ramuh in every part of his mind, invading his entire will and expelling exactly what Noct wanted dead from below him. He could see through the God's eyes somehow, he could see a world of flames. Then it was done, everything fading, and Noct had nothing left, he was utterly empty. The worst stasis he had ever experienced. He was so completely drained he thought he was going to die and couldn't bring himself to even care, there was not even enough energy left for emotion.

Ramuh carefully tilted his hand and Noctis slid over the God's palm and onto the ground. His body didn't even try, and he fell straight onto his face. "Noct!" Ignis yelled and suddenly he was being rolled onto his back. He forced his eyes as open as possible and caught sight of the stunned expressions of his friends before he could handle no more and the world slipped away.

\----------------  
Slowly the thunder faded and Ignis looked up to see Ramuh carefully setting the Prince down. Fires burned around them, all over the decimated corpses of their enemies. The entire area was an obliterated hole in the ground. Ignis eyes narrowed in on Noct, sliding from the God's hand. He expected the Prince to land on his feet but that's not what happened. Ignis's heart stuttered when Noctis dropped bonelessly. Ignis cried out and took off before he knew what he was doing. He reached Noct's side before any of the others and gently rolled his limp form over. Iggy gasped, recoiling at the sight of blood pouring from Noct's eyes. Only after a second did Ignis see it coming from his ears and his nose as well, the inky substance flowing down the sides of his face. It had to be too much pressure on his brain, his blood pressure was probably at a dangerous level. Gladio and Prompto reached them as Noct's eyes cracked open slightly, revealing slits of steel blue rimmed with purple. "Noct?" Ignis leaned forward, a hand on the man's shoulder. His eyes slid closed again though with no acknowledgement of Ignis' voice.

Ignis noticed the others standing behind him and he glanced up at them. With a grim set to his mouth Gladio crouched down and slid his hands under the Prince's back and under his knees, lifting his limp form up and against his broad chest. "Let's get to the haven." Gladio said and Ignis nodded, leading the way, Prompto taking up the rear end to protect their backs. Before they made it back to the car Gladio was disgruntled to feel Noctis begin jerking in his arms. He stopped walking and Ignis looked back at them, eyes widening. Gladio crouched, laying Noctis across his thigh as the man began convulsing, his arms extending and his joints locking. His eyelids flickered, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he made a high-pitched sound in the back of his throat, keening. Noct's hand glanced off Gladio's jaw and he grunted, his head jerking. He didn't want to hurt Noct by holding him down, so he just let it run its course, ignoring the occasional bop to his face. Ignis hovered nearby, wanting to help but unable to do anything while Prompto just tried to watch out for threats. He was trying not to look, afraid he'd freak out.

It finally finished, Noct's muscles slowly falling limp. His eyelids fell closed and Gladio lifted the lighter man back up, feeling his breathing evening out. "53 seconds, I believe." Ignis murmured, glancing at his watch. Gladio looked at his charge, concern in his eyes. He heaved a sigh and then followed Ignis. They reached the Regalia once again and Gladio slid Noct carefully into the back seat, settling in beside him and lifting his head onto his lap. Ignis started the car while Prompto handed some wet towels back. Gladio took them and set to work cleaning the trails of blood off the Prince's face. His eyes, nose, and ears were no longer bleeding so that was something at least. He continued to clean the raven-haired man's face thoroughly, even after the blood and dirt were all gone, paranoid that they were going to be attacked again.

They finally reached the Haven, parking as close as was possible and then piling out and moving in the same formation as before up onto the flat surface of the haven, taking in the comfort of the cerulean glow. Gladio laid the Prince out and moved out of the way so Ignis could take a look at him. Prompto moved to the Shields side and Gladio noticed he was lightly shaking. "Are you okay?" He glanced down at him.

"That was crazy." Prompto whispered. "Like, really crazy. Noct summoned a God, Gladio." The blondes’ hands ran through his hair stressfully. "I don't know...I just..." Prom looked up at him with wet eyes that begged him to understand and Gladio was startled. He gently and awkwardly patted the younger man's shoulder.

"I get it, Prom. Try not to think about it and just focus on what's in front of you. That's how I handle this magic stuff." He responded carefully but strongly. Prom nodded and looked down, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, thanks Gladio." He murmured, looking at his hands.

"No problem. Let's set up the tent so we can get Noct comfortable." Prom nodded, brow furrowed, glad to have a task to complete. Meanwhile, Ignis examined Noctis, finding a dislocated left shoulder and a knee that required treatment and medicine. Ignis bent the knee, his hand on the kneecap and a frown his face. He was dismayed to feel a lot of grinding in the bone, meaning that most of the cartilage had most likely been worn away from overuse. Other than that, it appeared that the Prince had just extremely overexerted himself and reached Stasis worse than Ignis had ever seen. It was likely Noctis would be asleep for some time. Ignis glanced back to check on the progress of the tent. It was halfway up, almost done. Ignis moved over and quickly made a fire to begin boiling some water for hot water bottles. It would help keep Noctis warm and comfortable while he rested.

With the tent finished Gladio met Ignis at Noct's side. "His left arm is dislocated." Ignis reported and Gladio nodded, cracking his knuckles. That would have to be fixed now, before they gave him any potions. Ignis lifted the smaller man up, holding him against his chest so Gladio could take his arm. They both expected him to struggle as Gladio began rotating his arm to find the correct place to push it back into place, but the Prince did not move, he did nothing. He didn't even make a noise as a loud crack resounded through the area as the bone popped back into place. Noct was dead to the world and Ignis found it rather unsettling. It may have been hard to wake the Prince up on a normal day, but this was something completely different.

"Is he okay?" Prompto asked from off to the side, one hand rubbing his wrist stressfully.

"He should be fine after some rest." Ignis told him, moving to lift Noctis to carry him to the tent. Gladio jumped to help him and together they got him into the tent where they settled him down and changed him into his pajamas. Prompto joined them swiftly with the hot water bottles Iggy had been prepping and they settled them under the blankets next Noct's feet and hips. Then they all sat back, unsure what to do now.

"I will prepare us something to eat." Ignis said and left, the tent flap falling behind him. Gladio left too but Prompto stayed, moving next to his friend, his hand falling to hold Noct's. The day caught up to him then and Prom leaned forward, his hair drooping and his breath catching. His forehead touched Noct's shoulder and Prompto shuddered, his body tense. He never thought that he would find himself here; having just been rescued by a mountain sized God and then laying on an unconscious now king of Lucis. Prompto slid down so that he was lying next to Noct, his head still on his good shoulder. He closed his eyes, intending just to rest, but he was asleep in seconds.

.................  
The ground beneath was hard making his hips ached and his bladder was extremely full. Noct's eyes parted slightly, seeing the top of the tent. He frowned, his head pulsing. He turned his head, noting that the rest of the tent was empty. He forced himself to roll over, a cry coming out of his chest when pain ripped through his body, spreading from his shoulder. He dropped to his stomach, breathing heavily. Gladio was suddenly at his side.

"Noct?" The deeper voice asked softly. Noct turned his head to look at him.

"I am going to pee myself," he mumbled into the fabric of the blanket under him.

Gladio chuckled. "Very princely of you, your highness." He said sarcastically and moved forward, rolling the man over as he grumbled very unkind things under his breath. Gladio helped him up, allowing him to lean against him as he very carefully put weight on his knee.

"How is it?" Gladio asked.

"Hurts." Noct responded breathlessly, wincing. Gladio nodded and allowed him to use him as a crutch as they left the tent. It was bright outside, too bright for Noct's aching head. He groaned, raising his free hand to cover his eyes. His head was going to implode.

Prompto joined Noctis' other side. "I'll take him." He said and then Gladio's presence was gone. Noct was grateful. He didn't want to do his business with Gladio there. Noct dropped his hand from his eyes as Prom led him off the side of the haven. They moved into some trees and Prompto looked away as Noct did what he needed to do, leaning against his friend. Then he helped Noct back up to the fire that was still going and found Ignis had made them all a lunch.

"You're dehydrated, and you need sustenance." Ignis remarked as Noctis fell into a seat. "That is likely why your head hurts so much." The Advisor handed a bottle of water to Prompto who then pressed it into Noct's hand who immediately guzzled the entire thing, just realizing how thirsty he really was.

He crumbled the bottle in his hand, looking up and squinting in the harsh sunlight which Ignis was standing directly in front of. "How long was I asleep?" He asked.

"Almost two days." Ignis levelled a strange look at him.

"Oh," he swallowed thickly, looking into the fire. He startled when Prompto patted his back and then pushed a bowl of oats into his hand.

"No worries, buddy. We're just glad you're okay. You scared us." He said, leaning back as Gladio watched from across the fire, one leg crossed over the other. Noct suddenly became painfully aware of the fact that he was the only one still in his pajamas. He cleared his throat and dug into the oats. Summoning Ramuh had been so overwhelming, he still didn't quite understand what exactly happened, but, now he was beginning to feel a bit better and he desperately wanted a bath. He could smell himself and it wasn't nice. He looked up as Gladio stood, beginning to pack up the tent. He glanced at Ignis questioningly.

"We're heading to Lestallum. Gladio went out and completed a low rank hunt while you were asleep, so we have some gil. I believe a stay at the motel there will be beneficial for all of us." Prompto nodded rapidly at Iggy's words and the man chuckled, packing up the cooking materials. Noct quickly finished the oats and then changed into his regular clothes, which Ignis must have washed because they didn't smell as bad as he expected them to. Noct helped load everything into the back of the Regalia and then they piled in. Noctis was so ready for a shower.


End file.
